


The Tweet that started it all

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: Attending my first Supernatural Convention and a small blunder starts a series of events that I (admittedly) had fantasized about before but never dreamed would come true.





	1. Meet cute

I can’t believe I finally get to go to my very first Supernatural convention! None of my friends can afford to go with me right now so I am going on my own. I hear that the convention go-ers are really friendly and open anyway, so I’m sure I’ll make some friends while there. I stare at my computer screen for a bit longer. I decided to go all out for my first convention…or as ‘all out’ as I can go with my finances. Gold ticket seat, a hotel room to myself, a meet and greet with Misha as well as one with Mark, and photos with Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rob and Rich, and a sandwich picture with Jared and Jensen. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. I see that the convention has added a new picture with Misha as Castiel and I can’t resist but to buy it.  
I go on twitter next, my heart beating fast, and type out a quick message and hit send, squealing so loud I have to put a pillow over my face. Smiling, I jump up and get in the shower. I can’t stop the spontaneous giggles that erupt out of me while I lather my hair with fruit-scented shampoo. It’s wonderful to have something to look forward to. I can’t believe in less than a week I will be hugging the men I’ve watched with stars in my eyes for so long! Not like I expect for the hug to last longer than a few seconds. Enough time to get a quick picture from what I understand. I’ve read all the posts on Facebook about how this works. I still don’t know how I’ll react to be in such close quarters to any of those men.  
Realizing I’ve just shampooed my hair twice, I quickly condition and get out of the shower. As I’m brushing my hair, I hear my phone going off. It seems to be going off a lot too. I smile, figuring my friends are responding to my twitter message with as much enthusiasm as I have about it. I have such great friends and just wish they could be there with me to experience the wonderfulness that is Supernatural. I open my laptop and go to twitter to check my notifications. My heart goes into my stomach for just a moment. I have a ton of notifications. Clearly, something happened while I was in the shower. I start looking at my notifications and see that Misha has replied to my tweet!  
“This sounds intriguing. I like a confident woman ;) @jarpad @jensenackles”  
Wait, I am anything but confident. Shit! What did I tweet?! I look back and see my original tweet and groan so loud that I’m sure my neighbors in the apartment next door think something obscene is happening.  
“I finally get to meet @mishacollins and the boys and pop my cherry next weekend!”  
Oh my god, I meant to say I was popping my convention cherry! Now I have to sit across from Misha at his meet and greet and act like I didn’t make such a slutty pass at him via twitter. Yes, it was by accident..sort of, but who would believe that? I mean, I knew that even had I typed what I’d intended, it was clearly sexual in nature, but does anyone really think their favorite celebrity will see their tweet? Everyone hopes it’ll happen, but it rarely does. Why does it have to happen for me with this tweet though?! UGH!  
I hastily type out a reply as my fingers are shaking and I realize I’m still naked. Hoping my reply sounds ok, I hit send and dress as quickly as I can.  
“No, no, I meant I am popping my con cherry. That’s all Lol”  
I am still getting notifications from other people responding to Misha’s tweet. Mostly, some other girls volunteering as tribute but also a few hateful ones. I block as many of those as I can and debate on making myself private for the time being. One of the things that is hard to read is the many other fans telling me that I’m not pretty enough for any of the boys. I walk back to the bathroom to grab some tissue. It isn’t like I didn’t already know that. I hear a new string of notifications and realize Misha must have responded again so I rush back to my computer and open my notifications.  
“And here I thought we were special @jarpad @jensenackles”  
My face burns red and I call Jess to spill it all. She squeals with me and exclaims for the millionth time how much she wishes she could be there. She calms me down about my twitter chaos and reassures me that most likely, Misha wouldn’t even remember this by the time the convention is here. She’s half right…I’m sure he never even looked at my profile picture, so there really isn’t any way he’ll know it was me.  
The rest of the week goes by in a blur and before I know it, I am checking in to the hotel at the convention and can barely contain my excitement! I got here a day before the convention started so that I could get myself situated and plan out the weekend. I get to my room and pull out the schedule to beginning making my plans. Tomorrow is a busy day. I have my pictures with Rob and Rich and of course there are a few panels throughout the day that I’m excited to see. Realizing that I haven’t really eaten anything all day, I decide to see if I can make a few friends tonight so that tomorrow will be an easier day. I shoot a tweet out and start putting on my makeup.  
“Anyone interested in meeting up for dinner? I’ll be at the Italian restaurant next to the hotel at 6:30! #SPNCon”  
I go to sign in for pre-registration and check my phone once more as I’m standing in the hotel lobby right before heading over to the restaurant. Looks like there are a few people that will definitely be there and I’m a little nervous. I don’t think of myself as a really shy person but I can be pretty shy in certain situations. This happens to be one of those examples, but I definitely want to get out of my comfort zone. I take a deep breath and go into the restaurant where I see a crowd of people. These are clearly my people because they are all decked out in Supernatural gear. I grin and walk up to them to see what the plan is because we’ve apparently taken over the place. The first girl I come to smiles and tells me her name is Chelsea and she tells me that everyone is waiting for me since I set this all up.  
I talk to the hostess and she shows us to a back room where few people are. This is good because I have a feeling we will likely get loud. We start to introduce ourselves and talk about well…what else? Supernatural and the Supernatural actors. We talk for a long time and before I know it, I am saying goodnight to some new friends and looking forward to tomorrow. I get back to the hotel and shower and get ready for tomorrow. Can’t believe it is finally happening! I hope my expectations of these actors and actresses aren’t shattered when I meet them. I hear my phone going off and grab it to check what is going on. I have a new notification on Twitter from my new friend, Chelsea, so I open the app to check it out.  
“I am looking forward to seeing if @mishacollins, @jarpad, and @jensenackles take you up on your offer of sex!”  
Oh my God, what is wrong with her?! I didn’t even tell her about this, she must have been trolling my page after we left the restaurant. I remind myself what Jess said a few days ago, they get so many notifications it is so unlikely that they’ll see that one. I sigh and go to bed hoping tomorrow is all that I have hoped for.  
The next morning, I wake up feeling so anxious and excited that I can’t help but squeal a little. I had some really sexy dreams with Misha, Jared, and Jensen. Apparently, I’m a dream slut but I’ve come to terms with it. I’ve had those dreams before. It usually starts with Misha and then Jensen comes in and at some point I’m with Jensen and Jared and it was basically a busy night in my dreams. Oh, but such a great dream. I squeeze my legs together just thinking about it. I should probably get my mind out of the gutter before I head into the convention.  
I dress and do my makeup with more attention to detail than usual and head downstairs to the convention. I walk in with my Gold pass lanyard and take my seat. I am early, of course, and there aren’t a ton of people here yet, so I pull out my schedule and look at it for the thousandth time as if I don’t already have it memorized. Finally, my seat mate sits next to me (as I’m on the end) and I say hi and introduce myself. She tells me her name is Lisa and this is her 7th convention. I am envious, but glad I have a convention veteran beside me. I jump on twitter and send out a blanket tweet about being excited for the start of my first convention. The next thing I know Richard and Rob are on stage and I am standing on my feet screaming so loud my throat hurts.  
I love these guys and they make me laugh throughout the introduction. Before I know it, I’m in line for photo ops for Rob and am deciding what pose to do. With it being my first, I decide you just can’t go wrong with a hug.  
I manage to get through my pictures with Rich and Rob without making a complete fool out of myself but did happen to fall a little more in love when them both. The pictures turned out pretty good but not as good as the experience of taking them did. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and pull it out to see new notifications on twitter. I read a few only to realize I got another response from Misha. OHMYGOSH!  
“I didn’t know this was a bona-fide offer! I am looking forward to this con more and more ;)”  
Well shit.  
About 30 minutes later, Chelsea finds me sitting in my seat staring off into space with a look of (I’m sure) pure terror. What will I do if he actually recognizes me? Should I put on a false look of complete confidence and go with it or would he see through that façade?  
“Girl, I’m gonna need you to calm down. I came over to squeal with excitement for you, not console you! I mean, holy shit, I want to go upstairs and take care of myself just thinking about the implications of this!”  
This gets my attention. Chelsea is right. Instead of almost hyperventilating, maybe I should take this as an opportunity to bring some of my fangirl fantasies to life. Granted, the foursome I recently dreamt of would never happen and obviously, I don’t think anything else will either but flirting? Fuck yes…I could do that! I nod my head at Chelsea and pull out my phone again. I then tweet him back with a grin.  
“You bet your ass it is! I can’t wait to finally meet you :D”  
I decide it is best not to dwell on what I just sent because I will drive myself crazy, so I go upstairs to eat and start getting ready for Karaoke night. Feeling more confident than I probably should, I play a little “Carry On My Wayward Son” and sing along with a lot of enthusiasm as I do my hair and makeup. Before I realize how long has passed, it is time to go downstairs to the karaoke party.  
I meet up with Chelsea and a few of my other new friends and head into the main ballroom. Chelsea has signed up to sing karaoke so she is hoping her name is called to be on stage. I, on the other hand, am just excited to have some extra time staring at these awesome people I love to watch on Supernatural. I’m almost positive I black out in the next moment. It is the only thing that makes sense because Misha is on stage. He isn’t scheduled to be here tonight! I look to Chelsea for confirmation and as soon as she sees him, she grabs my hand and pushes me closer to the stage. I realize at this point that this is real and Misha is talking.  
“…was promised a good time so I insisted on showing up tonight. I hope that’s ok..?” At that, people began screaming as I stood dumbfounded. Surely he wasn’t referring to my tweet when he said he was promised a good time….right? I decide to stay out of the way since I was not at all prepared to face Misha tonight. I thought I would have some time to mentally prepare myself.  
I hear Chelsea’s name called to sing and I get closer to the stage, determined to focus on her while she sang her heart out. I grab her hand and wish her luck as she runs by me towards the stage but she doesn’t let go of my hand. Before I know what is happening, I am on stage with her and she is talking to someone and then grabbing the mike. She leans towards me and says, “By the way, we are singing ‘Dangerous Woman’ since I know how much you like that song too!” I laugh and nod, remembering our conversation at the restaurant where I suggested this song. I never thought I’d have the guts for this before tonight but what the hell?  
I belt out the song and have a great time doing it. I realize halfway through the song that Chelsea is singing more backup than making it a duet and when she catches me throwing her an odd look, she shrugs and throws a laugh my way. Ok then.  
We finish out the song and I hear Rich compliment us on a job well done. I grin and turn to walk off stage and bump right into Misha. He puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me and I look up with wide eyes and try to manage a smile and a thanks when I am pulled in for a hug and he dips his head to say something over the music of the very talented Rob.  
“That was a very interesting song choice. I am glad we finally meet.” He winks and helps me off stage. I look back and see that he is also helping Chelsea off the stage and I hear him say to her, “thanks for the heads up.” I am not able to focus or enjoy the rest of karaoke. So, he clearly knows that the twitter conversation happened with me. Misha doesn’t stay all night and leaves before karaoke is over. Shortly after he leaves, I decide to call it a night too and tell Chelsea that I will see her in the morning.  
I go to the elevators and push the button to go up and wait patiently until I hear the ding of the nearest elevator. As I am getting on, I hear someone say, “hold the elevator please”. I push the button to keep the doors open and look up into the most beautiful blue eyes and am instantly turned on knowing who I’m sharing an elevator with.  
“Hello again. What floor?” I smile and hope my words don’t come out as breathy as they sound to my own ears. Confidence!  
“Whatever floor you are going to,” he says with a wink that makes me feel hot all over. I am sure my face is bright red as I squeak out an “oh. Ok.”  
“So, am I to expect to see a lot of you this weekend?” It takes me a moment to process what he’s asking; because, yes, the slutty part of me wants this question to be all about sex and nothing else. After a moment, I manage to tell him I have a meet and greet with him tomorrow and a few photo ops as well. He grins wickedly when I tell him I will be at his meet and greet which does so many things to me. It first turns me on even more, if that is even possible. Then, in a moment of panic I wonder if he plans to torture me with embarrassment over my twitter comments.  
As we come to my floor, I exit the elevator and look back to say goodnight, but he exits with me.  
“Which room is yours?”  
“Umm, right up here…did, uh..did you want to come in?” I am frightened and hopeful he’ll say yes.  
“Yes, I do actually.”  
I open the door with slightly shaky hands and escort Misha into my room. Something I never in a million years could predict. Dream about? Hell yeah! Predict it would FOR REAL happen? Fuck no! I am about to start a conversation (and by that I mean, ramble on and on about something insignificant), but Misha beats me to it.  
“It looks like you have this big bed to yourself. Are you not sharing this room with your friend?”  
“Who? Chelsea?” He nods. “Well, no. I mean, I just met her yesterday.”  
“Really? That’s interesting. For someone who just met you, she seems to really want to get you laid. I’ll have to thank her in some way later.”  
I laugh a little at the unexpected declaration and sit on the bed. Feeling much bolder than I have any right to feel, I pat the spot beside me on the bed for Misha to sit as well. He complies and starts asking me questions about myself. We start small with things like our family situations, what I do for a living, and education. We start moving into things Misha enjoys doing (most of which I knew but was too embarrassed to admit). I love every minute of it and even feel bold enough to start asking questions so it is like asking questions back and forth. Before I know it, he’s asking me about sexual experiences and preferences.  
“I don’t really like giving blowjobs, but I do like when the guy just comes undone because of something I’m doing. I do enjoy that a lot.” As I’m saying this, I inevitably glance at Misha’s crotch and notice a nice bulge in his pants. I don’t mean to, honest, but I look up at him and raise my brows.  
“Someone is sure feeling bolder now. I suppose we could both get something out of a blowjob then.” As he says it, he begins unzipping his jeans. I must look as generally frightened but turned on as I feel because he cups my face with hands and begins kissing me. The kisses start soft but demanding and as my hands start riding up his leg towards my intended goal, I feel the kisses start to shift from soft to frantic.  
Finally, my hand gets to Misha’s large, hard shaft and I break from the kisses to get a better look at him. I spot some pre-cum and I lick my lips. I watch Misha as I take him in my mouth. The sound he makes as I lower my head to take more of him in makes me moan in pleasure. I feel a vein sticking out on the bottom of his dick and massage it with my tongue as I continue my slow torture. His hand comes to rest on my head as I pick up speed and begin sucking harder but before I can do much more, I am pulled off Misha with an admittedly embarrassing pout. Misha smiles before pushing me further onto the bed.  
“I’m not ready to let you suck me off just yet beautiful.” With that, he pulls off my pants and shirt and takes a moment to stare at me. This makes me slightly uncomfortable since I know I am not a beautiful actress or his lovely wife. As I think of this, I feel like I’ve just been slapped in the face. I jerk up and out of Misha’s reach which seems to thoroughly confuse him.  
“Oh my God, what are we doing?! You are married!” I seem him tense for a moment and then visibly relaxes.  
“Is that all? Well, I thought it was pretty widely known how open we are in our marriage. Don’t worry, she is probably with my friend right now anyway. He usually stays over when I’m at a convention.”  
I take a minute to process this. I had heard that they enjoyed a very open relationship, but hearing it from him did make me feel better that I hadn’t thought about his marriage while I had my mouth around his cock. Apparently, I WAS just as slutty in real life as I was in my dreams, almost. After thinking through this a little more, I smile at him and lean back again. He sees this as what it is, an ok to continue.  
I feel myself melting under his intense stare as he begins kissing me all over. He starts at my jaw, licking and sucking as he slowly moves down toward my nipples. He shows particular attention to each breast, nipping and sucking and I am almost positive I’ll have marks on my breasts tomorrow. Not that I mind in the least. He reluctantly leaves my breasts and begins his descent to my already moist center. I attempt to not squirm without any success. He parts my legs further and glances back up so that my hazel eyes meet his gorgeous blue. I nod my assent and he finally dips his head and I gasp and shudder at the feel of his mouth on my swollen clit. Before I can catch myself, I half whisper, “Oh God, Misha!” and groan. My hands fly to his hair of their own volition and I have a hard time not panting and moaning Misha’s name. In no time at all, I feel myself exploding with a rather embarrassing moan that could wake the dead.  
“Oh my God, Misha! I want you inside me.” I feel desperate and needy but I am loving every second of it.  
“Unfortunately, I don’t have any condoms on me. I really did not expect it to go this far to be honest. You wouldn’t happen to have any condoms…?” Damn. Of course I didn’t bring condoms!  
We both get quiet for a moment. Misha takes me by surprise when he kisses me and stands up.  
“You’re leaving?” It isn’t like I expected a romantic cuddle-fest after, but a quick orgasm and run? Damn, that’s harsh.  
“Don’t worry. It isn’t like we won’t see each other tomorrow.” He gives me a chaste kiss and winks saying goodnight as he walks out the door.


	2. Red All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I anxiously await my second day at the convention. What will happen when I see Misha again?

I wake up on Saturday feeling exhausted. I wasn’t able to sleep well because I kept thinking about what happened with Misha and what almost happened. A good orgasm usually helps me fall asleep pretty easily, but this time I was too concerned with how I was going to face Misha today. I feel my face heat from the blush just thinking about it.

My phone alerts me that I have some new notifications so I open twitter and find messages from Jess and few other friends telling me they hoped I had a good time last night at karaoke and can’t wait to hear about today. If they only knew how much fun I had last night, I would never stop getting notifications and texts. With that being said, I decide I can’t tell anyone what happened last night. People like to gossip way too much for that and I refuse to be the subject of said gossip. On top of which, I got a small taste of the nastiness that sometimes comes with public assumptions when I saw some of the replies to Misha’s tweet. I do not want to relive some of those comments. People can be so mean sometimes. I need to mentally shake myself from those thoughts so I can be in good spirits for my day. I also need to gird my loins to come face to face with Misha again.

First thing is first: I have a meet and greet with Mark in about 2 hours. I am a little intimidated by him but can’t wait to just listen to him talk. It seems like that man could just talk for hours on end without taking a breath. Pulling on my plaid dress, I grab some boots with a little bit of a heel to them. I had planned my outfits about a month before this convention specifically thinking about what photos I had for each day. I’m sure I am not the only one who did that. Right? I put on my makeup and curl my hair. If I’m completely honest with myself, the only reason I am really trying to look extra nice is to feel more confident and secure when I see Misha again. His meet and greet isn’t long after Mark’s panel. I take a shuddering breath trying to calm myself and grab my con bag to head downstairs to the convention hall. I wait for them to call for Mark’s meet and greet while Lisa chats about how much fun she had at karaoke. She compliments me on my karaoke debut and squeals about my hug with Misha. I squeeze my legs together thinking about a few other things that happened but just smile and tell her how sorry I am that I missed her on stage. Mark’s meet and greet is called and I anxiously jump up and walk toward the meet and greet room. 

Grinning like an idiot, I sit down at the round table and look around at the other fans. After a moment, in walks the dashing Mark Sheppard. He smiles around the table to everyone and sits directly across from me. I nervously sit there as he starts talking about some random things and I just watch him. He’s much different in person than I expected. He’s still a little intimidating but I find myself relaxing a little. Before I know it, we are being told we can get our pictures with him now. He suggests we get selfies instead of a group picture, which we are all enthusiastic about doing. He leaves to go to his photo ops and it suddenly hits me that I need to mentally prepare for seeing Misha again. My photo op is coming up with Misha after Mark’s panel and then the meet and greet with Misha. Deep breaths.

I grab my phone on the way out the door and see I have new notifications. I check my twitter to see some tweets still coming in from the last response from Misha. I shake my head thinking of what would happen should any of what happened the night before go public. I physically shudder at what nasty comments people would have. I imagine some of it would be out of jealousy and I can’t really blame them. I get overwhelmingly jealous when thinking about Misha with anyone else. Even his wife (which is ridiculous, I know). I suddenly am struck with a horrible thought: What if I am just another fangirl he’s gotten naked? Surely, Misha isn’t like that. He didn’t seem to be that kind of guy, but what would I know. As quickly as the thought came to me, I dismissed it as ridiculous. If he really was that kind of guy, he would have been more prepared. He would have had a condom or would have definitely let me suck him off. 

I wander back into the main hall and waved at Chelsea as I walked back to my seat to wait for Mark’s Panel to start. I will not be sharing my Misha experience with her, even if she is kind of the reason for it. Mark’s panel is everything I imagined it would be. As he answered fan questions, he wandered around the room and interacted with people as he walked by them. I had heard that he did that but wasn’t sure if he always did that or just on occasion. He is funny and snarky and I realize I have a bit of a crush on him now. How is it that this show has so many intelligent, down to earth, sweet, and funny cast members? I am making assumptions about Jared and Jensen based on everything I’ve read online about them, so I hope my assumptions are true. It would be such a let-down if the two stars of the show are assholes. I don’t think I’ve ever read a bad thing about them, though.

They call for people with Misha’s photo op to get in line and I impatiently wait as I watch other girls getting themselves ready for the picture. Some are fixing their make-up and hair while others are discussing possible poses. I am simply trying not to have a panic attack at seeing him again. I can’t decide if I want him to react or not. I feel like if he doesn’t react I may just be pissed. I finally make my way to the front of the line and tell the volunteer that I just want a hug. I slowly walk toward Misha as he is saying bye to the fan in front of me. The second he sees me, he gives his famous gummy grin and melts my heart all over again. The volunteer tells him I want the hug so I don’t have to try talking. He wraps me in a bone crunching hug and whispers in my ear after the photo is taken. I’m sure my face is bright red as I walk away because I feel the heat in my face.

As I’m walking back toward the main hall, I run into Chelsea and she grins and says, “I’m guessing your photo with Misha went well. You are red all over!”

I mutter, “He says he can’t wait till the meet and greet!” I groan just thinking of all the ways he can torture me. I look up at Chelsea to see that she isn’t sympathizing with me at all. She is cheesing from ear to ear.

“Just be glad that I’ll be in there with you.” It takes me a moment to realize what that means.

“Are you serious? You didn’t tell me that you got a Misha meet and greet!” I am so relieved to have back-up that I feel myself physically and mentally relax.

We are called to go to Misha’s meet and greet so we are taken to a small room to wait for Misha to come in. I’ve heard that he usually takes his group on a small adventure so I am curious to find out where he plans to take us. I look around the room at the other fans and see similar looks to mine at Mark’s meet and greet (big crazy grins). This time, though, I am trying to keep myself from throwing up. I call upon my best customer service smile when Misha walks in the room and Chelsea grabs my arm and squeezes. I would glance at her, but I can’t take my eyes off Misha’s beautiful blues. I realize that my smile has changed from a customer service smile to my genuine smile. All because Misha is near. That man has so much power. If he only realized it.l

“Hi guys! I thought we’d take a walk together if that’s ok with everyone?” Did he honestly think any one of us would say no to him? Come on! How is this grown man so freaking adorable?! Chelsea grabs my elbow and weasels us to the front to walk next to Misha as we make our way out the side of the hotel. I blush like crazy being so close to him again, but he is, of course, nonchalant and unflappable. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought it was all a dream with how cool and collected he was. I got the same smile that the others receive and he starts asking questions to everyone. Thankfully, I can pass my blushing off as just being a fangirl to the others. To Chelsea, she will just assume I’m embarrassed from the twitter exchange. I answer Misha’s question when everyone else has answered except myself and Chelsea. I am pretty damn proud of myself for how cool I am keeping it. I can totally do this. 

“Hey, Misha? I think we should try something a little different so we can be a memorable meet and greet for you too! Everyone here is over 21 so I think we should play ‘Never Have I Ever’ while we walk.”

I stare daggers at Chelsea when I realize that actually came out of her mouth. I am positive she had planned to make that suggestion when she won the meet and greet and it had nothing to do with me, but shit! Ok, I need to get my life together right now. Stop being so paranoid! I realize Misha is laughing and glancing around to everyone to get the non-verbal okay. When he gets to me, his smile gets a little wider.

“Well, this could get dangerous. I think I’ve pretty much done anything you all can think of but isn’t this usually a drinking game? I think I’d have you all drunk pretty quickly.” With this, he glances at me and when he catches my eye, he winks. Ugh! He’s killing me!

“I’ve thought of that, actually!” Because, of course she has! “We’ll just play without the alcohol. I saw on Ellen how they had signs that said, ‘I have’ or ‘I have not’ so I made some for each of us!” She grins, clearly proud that her plan is coming to fruition. 

“Ok, I’m game. In fact, I’ll even let you start.” Chelsea beams back at him and looks around to the rest of us as we all squirm a little. None of us were expecting this to be a 45-minute confessional. I’m only worry about Misha messing with me.

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand.” Well that one is easy for me. I turned my sign to show ‘I have not’. We all curiously glance at Misha’s sign while trying to look like we aren’t all looking at his sign. One way or another, I’m sure Misha expects this. His sign is on the ‘I have’ side and he smiles shyly at us as I internally sigh. Of course he has. I’m sure he and Vicky have had threesomes with the understanding that the other person is a one and done type of thing. Isn’t that what we almost were last night? Why am I suddenly jealous of this unknown person or people?

The game continues with some mild questions to some a little more embarrassing to admit. We all laugh a little when Misha regales us with his story of farting on an airplane. We’ve all heard it before, I’m sure, but it is different when you are there with him. He’s so expressive. It is Misha’s turn to go and my stomach seems to dip in anticipation.

“Hmm… okay. Never have I ever been handcuffed during sex.” His evil Casifer grin takes over his face and glances my direction. I look at the ground and smile as I turn my sign. I hear a gasp beside me and Chelsea smacks my arm.

“Dang! It’s always the quiet ones!” Everyone laughs and Misha just smiles. He seems a little disappointed at my answer. Chelsea nudges me to let me know it is my turn to go.

I’m sure the blush that I feel has been present and noticeable throughout this entire encounter, but I really feel it now. I think for a moment and a devilish grin appears on my face as I say, “Never have I ever had sex with a co-worker.”

Chelsea’s eyes get a little big as we all look toward Misha when he turns his sign to say ‘I have’ and a shy smile appears on his face. I notice his ears get a little red and determine he must be embarrassed. Before I can help it, I let out a giggle and his eyes turn to me and narrow a little. We all know the implications of this and I know most of us hope this could be true. I know I’ve fantasized about Misha and a few of his co-stars with me but adding them all together…I never thought an orgy sounded so good! Before I know it, we are back at the hotel and time is up for Misha’s meet and greet. I enjoyed it, despite being embarrassed for most of it. We take our group pictures and as Misha is heading out, he pauses and has a small conversation with the convention volunteer. 

Chelsea and I giggle together and fan ourselves from lust as we are walking out of the meet and greet room when I am stopped by the volunteer and asked to follow her. Chelsea and I look at each other with (I’m sure) the same look of bafflement on our faces but I shrug and follow her out of the room and down the hall. She tells me that Misha wanted to speak with me privately and he’ll be right in if I’ll just head into the room she is pointing to. I’m instantly feeling both awkward and turned on. I squeeze my legs together as I sit down and wait. I am embarrassingly wet, I’m sure. Just the mention of time alone with Misha has me hot and bothered.

Misha waltzes in with his cell phone out and a smirk on his face as he sends a message. He grins at me as he puts his phone in his pocket and pulls me out of the chair I’m sitting in. Before I can say anything, he is kissing me. Not just kissing. He’s devouring my mouth and when I come up for air, I look into his beautiful blue eyes and see how turned on he is. All I can do is softly mumble, ‘wow’. 

“I have a surprise for you. Unfortunately, I don’t have any handcuffs on me. Don’t fret though. I think I have something that will be so much better than that. Don’t think I don’t want to try the handcuffs sometime though. I want to see if you turn red all over, not just on that pretty face of yours.” He winks at me and grabs my phone. 

“What are you doing?”  
“I’m calling my cell so I’ll have your number and you’ll have mine. Okay…now here is the plan. I have my panel soon; will you be there?”  
“Of course I will. You provide excellent entertainment, sir!”  
“Glad to hear it. After my panel, I’ll call you and arrange a meet up. Until then…”

Misha gently pushes me against the wall and whispers in my ear, “This time, I am prepared.” He kisses and sucks on my neck which causes goose bumps all over my body as I shiver. His hands massage my breasts and move toward my pants. He pulls my pants down and I reach to cover myself. Before I can fully cover up, though, he grabs my hands and kisses me again. I see him reach in his pocket and pull out a condom.

“Keep quiet for me and you will see how good my surprise will be tonight.” He slips his fingers into my core and I know he will find that I’m ready for him. Hell I’ve been ready for him since he smiled at me earlier today. Seemingly satisfied with what he’s found, he unzips his pants and pulls out the beautiful cock I had my mouth on last night. “Now remember, you have to be quiet. Any minute, someone could come in and find us like this so unfortunately we will have to be pretty quick.”

As soon as he says this he pushes into me and swallows my gasp with a kiss. I feel myself stretch and moan as he fills me up. He pauses until I quiet. Once he is satisfied I won’t make any more noise, he begins thrusting again. All I can do to not scream is bite into his shoulder. I’m sure I am leaving marks, but right now, I can’t bring myself to care. I feel every delicious inch of him pounding into me and the only sounds coming from the room are our bodies smacking together and each of us breathing heavily with each thrust. I feel myself getting close to climax and he seems to notice because he reaches between us and strokes my clit taking me over the edge. As I climax, Misha sucks my bottom lip and shoves once more.

I feel my knees buckle and hear Misha utter a simple, “Fuck” as he pulls out. I watch as he discards the condom and sits next to me. It seems we are both trying to catch our breath after that delightful quickie. We glance at each other and grin. 

“You look thoroughly fucked my dear. This is a really good look for you.” We laugh and both stand and right our clothes. He gently kisses me again and I think my heart melts a little. “Just wait until tonight. I’ll call you after my panel. Are you going to the Saturday night special?”

“Of course I am. This is my first convention so I have to experience everything I can. Which, by the way, this…was not on my list of experiences for a first con! Not that I’m complaining, but just so you know, I was not expecting this at all.”

“When I have more time, you will get an even better ummm…experience.” He looks like a Cheshire cat with how big his smile is and I can’t help but giggle.

“I look forward to it. You, sir, probably need to go. I’m sure someone is looking for you. And I am also pretty sure Chelsea will be looking for me soon too.” We walk toward the exit and I opt to let Misha go first while I fix my hair so I don’t look like I just had sex. Once I’ve allowed enough time, I walk back to the main hall to my seat. I wait for Misha’s panel as I replay what just happened in my head. The only thing I can think is that I can NOT wait until tonight to see what Misha has in store for me!


	3. Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha's panel is full of innuendo's and half truths which keep me on the edge of my seat with anxiety that he'll give me away. It seems that I just may be the one to give myself away first if I don't relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I abandoned this fic thinking that I would never be able to finish it for personal reasons. I think I am at a point now that I can pick it back up and try again. I am so sorry for those of you waiting for more for SO LONG but I appreciate the patience. Nothing worse than a story that never gets finished.

Misha walks on stage as Rob and the band plays his intro song. I am struck by just how adored he is by the fans. I always knew there were a TON of other fans who love him dearly, but the intensity of everyone's adoration surprises me a little bit. I'm not entirely sure why. Misha is such an amazing human that I realize I shouldn't be surprised. Why wouldn't he be loved and adored by so many? There are, as is the case with any celebrity, many haters, but Misha doesn't seem to let them get to him. He may be completely different about it behind closed doors, but from what I can tell, he is thick-skinned enough to be able to deal easily with the hate. 

Finally, the screams and cat-calls die down enough for Misha to officially greet the room and his co-stars who are currently sharing the stage with him. He smiles wide and gazes into the crowd. Or as much as he can with the lights blinding him.

"Wow! There are a ton of you guys here!"

"Yes," Rich interjects, "and many of these beautiful people are my anointed FRIDAY PEOPLE! And, actually Misha, this is one of very few times I can include you in that group. You came to karaoke last night."

The crowd screams and Misha grins. "I did! I got an offer I couldn't refuse and decided to show up early."

"Not the first time you've 'showed up early' from what I'm told." The crowd makes the oooohhhh sound to this and Misha hangs his head a little, but smirks at Rich saying, "You are confusing me with Rob again. You know more about that than I do, but don't you remember that drunken night in Rome?" The crowd is eating this up and Rich and Rob both laugh at that. 

"This is going down a dangerous road. I think we should bow out now and let you start answering questions. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Misha Collins!!!" Rich pats Misha on the back and Rob bear hugs him before they leave the stage. Misha sits in his chair and starts answering questions. There are many questions I've heard before on the convention videos I've seen online. Clearly many people have heard these questions before because there are a few that get an audible groan from some fans in the audience. The prank question, the advice for a fellow actor question, and there is a shipping question too. When a fan asks Misha about the weirdest fan interaction, Misha appears to think about it for a moment before giving his famous gummy grin and talks about how awkward some of the photo op poses can get, but he says he is pretty weird himself so he doesn't feel that he's a great judge of what any of the rest of us would think of as weird.

"There are a lot of times that I am asked to do something sort of risque in photos and I am pretty sure I've done just about every suggestive pose I can think of. There may or may not have been some penetration today. I won't tell you if it was during photo ops or a meet and greet, but let's just say I am praying it wasn't caught on camera for my sake." Everyone laughs, but I am shaking a little at the nerves. What the hell is he doing?! I grab my phone and glance around to be sure my seatmates don't notice me texting. Thankfully, they are all too enthralled by Misha to notice what I'm doing. I shoot him a quick text message saying, 'Misha! There will be no more penetration if you don't shut the hell up!'

Misha reaches suddenly into his pocket, looks at his phone, and laughs. "I'm not being threatened with bodily harm for saying too much. Excuse me for a moment." He quickly sends a text back and I have to will myself to not look at my phone right away so I don't give myself away. I feel my heart beating so hard from the anxiety that the other fangirls will cut me if they knew. After Misha starts to take the next question, you finally glance at his message. "Stop worrying. And don't threaten me with no sex. I already have my surprise ready for you!"

Distracted by his message, you miss the question, but hear Misha say something about a threesome with Jensen and one of my seatmates sighs. Me too, girl. Me too. Because...damn. Those men are pretty. And now I know what Misha is packing and I'm really curious to know how Jensen measures up. Determined to fuck with Misha a little, I send him another text.

"Maybe I can talk to Jensen about a surprise." I hold back a giggle as I send the message and wait not-so-patiently as Misha carries on the panel. Finally, after what seems like forever, Misha glances back at his phone, frowns a little bit, looks up at the girl asking him a question before saying, "Hold that thought, I need to make a quick phone call." My heart drops into my stomach as he finds what he's looking for in his phone and puts it up to his ear. Holy shit, please tell me he isn't trying to call me right now!

"Hey!" He starts the conversation with whomever he called and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and lean back in my seat. My seatmate glances at me and whispers to me asking if I'm okay. I nod absently as I wonder what Misha is doing now.

"Hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker. So...Jensen...you know how I told you about that thing from earlier?"

I hear Jensen's deep voice on the call as Misha holds the microphone up to the phone so we can all hear the whole conversation. "Yeah, you still doing the thing later?" The women in the audience scream and there are hushed conversations as everyone seems to lean in to hear better.

Oh God. What is he thinking? What if Jensen unknowingly gives something away?

"Yeah, listen, I was asked to bring you along. I was just telling a story about a threesome and your name came up so naturally you now need to be involved in my surprise."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Jensen hesitates, then says, "Okay..I'm up for the challenge."

Misha grins, saying, "I figured you would be."

They say their goodbyes and Misha hangs up the phone. He says, very clearly addressing a specific person to which I know is meant for me, "This is going to be a busy night for you now my dear."


End file.
